Tèa's Pride
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Tea gets turned into a lioness by an evil wizard and it's up to the Lion King pride to help her and her friends! Yami/Tea, Simba/Nala, Kiara/Kovu pairings
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

"Tea's Pride"

"**Tèa's Pride"**

**Chapter One: It Begins**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with: jskellington**

**Rated PG**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Lion King Crossover**

**Pairings: Yami x Tea, Simba x Nala, Kiara x Kovu**

**Summary: Tèa gets turned into a lioness by an evil wizard, and it's up to the Lion King pride to help Tea and her friends!**

It seemed like just your typical day in the city of Domino. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and the grass and leaves of trees were their beautiful shade of green. But as Tèa Gardner makes her way to the arcade to meet her friends – and her crush, the former pharaoh, Yami – she, and her plans, are suddenly stopped at an alley, by an unexpected…and unwanted…guest.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Tèa Gardner…"

Tèa gasps and turns to the source of the voice. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is of no importance. _You_ on the other hand, are…to me."

"What do you want from me?"

"You're going to help me get exactly what I want…Revenge on the pharaoh!"

There is a flash of light as Tèa is then captured in a mysterious blue-green orb and lifted into the air. "No, let me out of here! Help! Someone!"

The wizard gives an evil chuckle. _'Scream all you like, my dear. Nobody can ever hear you in there.'_ He clenches his fist and the orb goes to work, pulses of electricity making Tèa scream as she slowly turns into a great beast – the lioness. Once the spell is complete, the orb she was in shatters and she gives a pained grunt before falling to the ground and going unconscious. The only sound left to be heard, is the wizard's evil laughter as he once again disappears into the shadows, then vanishes without a trace…


	2. Chapter 2 Lend A Paw: Part One

**"Tèa's Pride"**

**Chapter Two: Lend A Paw – Part One**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with: jskellington**

**Rated PG**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Lion King Crossover**

**Pairings: Yami x Tea, Simba x Nala, Kiara x Kovu**

Meanwhile, at the local arcade, Yugi and the gang were getting worried.

"Hey, guys, heard anything from Tèa yet?"

"Nothing yet, Yuge – Not even a phone call or text message."

"It's not like her to be so late. I hope she's alright."

Eventually, they leave the arcade to go look for her, for Yami had sensed she might be in some sort of danger. But of course, what they find is not what they expect.

Yami being the first to see the young lioness, quickly but cautiously rushes over for a closer look. There was something familiar about her. Then it hits him… "Tèa!"

"Tèa? Are you serious?"

"What happened to her…?" Yami thinks aloud, concern clearly shown in his deep violet eyes.

Once at the Game Shop, Tèa is set on the couch, where Yugi dips a cloth into a bowl of cool water and pours the rest into her mouth. She gives a light cough and moan as she slowly starts to come back around.

"Ohh…Where am I…?"

"You're with us, Tèa…"

"Yami…? What are you doing here? What happened?" She then sits up, letting out a startled gasp when she sees lions' paws in place of her hands. "Oh no!"

"Do you have any idea who did this to you, Tèa?" Yugi asks.

"Not a one…His face stayed hidden in shadow, so I couldn't see. Sorry, guys…"

Yami growls at hearing this. Now they were at a dead end. _'Whoever it was…he'll pay for doing this to her!'_


	3. The Encounter Lend A Paw Part Two

**"Tèa's Pride"**

**Chapter Three: The Encounter (Lend A Paw – Part Two)**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Role-Played with: jskellington**

**Rated PG**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Lion King Crossover**

**Pairings: Yami x Tèa, Simba x Nala, Kiara x Kovu**

**Summary: The group manages to make it to Pride Rock, but there's one problem – Yugi's afraid of the lions!**

 That night, Tèa, Yugi and Yami try to think of a plan to help change Tèa back. Or at least help her adjust until she were able. Finally, Yugi gets an idea.

"We'll do like we did like before…Enter the pridelands through the Millennium Puzzle. And we'll invite Joey and Tristan along to help us!"

"It's worth a shot."

**Once the group is all together, they hold hands – or rather…hand and paw – and close their eyes, concentrating. When they open them again…they're in the middle of the African Savanna!**

"Wow…"

"Well, we're here," states Tristan. "but now what are we supposed to do?"

"We look for our pride."

"Wow, Joey, you actually know what a group of lions is. Where'd you learn it, a TV show?"

"Hold on, Tristan," Yami defended calmly. "I think Joey may be on the right track here. Now if we could only find them…"

They then a lion's roar in the distance.

"I don't think we have to look very far…" says Yugi, seeming slightly nervous. But that doesn't stop Tèa from charging ahead. "Tèa, wait!"

When they go deeper into the grasslands, there is indeed a pride of lions lounging about. Tèa tells the others to stay put while she investigates.

_'Be careful, Tèa…_' Yami thinks as he looks on worriedly.

Suddenly, one of the lions – the leader -- spots her. He cautiously approaches and both lions stop, now face to face…

**So it seems the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang has met Simba's pride for the first time! But will he accept them? Or will their plan be all for not? Stay tuned to chapter 4 to find out – coming soon!**


End file.
